


Therapy Sessions. (Kokichi x Reader.)

by Kaylercruel



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Kokichi Oma - Freeform, Ndrv3 - Freeform, Romance, Therapy, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, drv3 - Freeform, kokichi oma x reader, kokichi ouma x reader - Freeform, kokichi x reader, oma x reader, ouma x reader, ultimate supreme leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylercruel/pseuds/Kaylercruel
Summary: Being "The Ultimate Therapist," the reader believes she can climb into the mind of Kokichi Ouma. However, things don't go how she planned -- they go better.





	1. Chapter 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I've added a second and final part to this, so if you enjoyed the first part please consider giving it a read.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

I stood there surrounded by my remaining classmates as Kokichi’s laughter filled the room. Some of the others appeared frightened, while the rest wore disgusted faces. Merely minutes ago, he had been crying over the loss of Gonta. Many of the others believed his tears and kind words were lies; however, I was rather sure that the opposite was the case. I believed that his hateful, unkind words that he spewed between his laughter were the lies. I believed he was covering his true feelings with lies in order to protect himself -- in order for him to feel safe in the killing game. Or, perhaps, he lied for even deeper reasons than that? I didn’t think he wanted Gonta to die, but in order for him to survive, Mui had to die and someone besides Kokichi had to be the culprit. It seemed like he found out rather quickly that kind, flowery words and teamwork would make you a target -- or at least, that’s how he interpreted it.

 

I was the Ultimate Therapist. It seemed like a rather pointless talent when it came to helping everyone escape the killing game. Sure, I could have sessions with students and such, but in a game as gruesome as this even I couldn’t do much to lift them out of despair. In the past, I would help others overcome trauma, come to terms with themselves, and so forth, but I had little confidence that I could help others overcome the trauma from the game we were currently playing. Since I didn’t think my talent would be of use to others, I kept it to myself. When others would ask about my talent, I would tell them that I couldn’t remember what it was. Even though I had ignored my talent, that didn’t stop me from keeping my eyes on Kokichi. Even though I believed I couldn’t help the others cope with the death game, I had a feeling that I would be able to help Kokichi at least a little bit. He seemed like he needed it most -- like he wanted someone to turn to, but he refused to admit that.

 

Kokichi continued to blabber on with his lies, saying that the deaths of Mui and Gonta were meaningless. His words set Kaito off, causing him to lunge at Kokichi. As expected, the “Supreme Leader” knocked the breath out of Kaito, causing him to fall to the floor. Everyone rushed to Kaito’s side as I just stood there nervously, not sure of what to do. Even though Kokichi was saying some hurtful things, Kaito shouldn’t have charged at him. Of course, the others didn’t really mind if Kokichi got hurt since they just saw him as a nuisance. They didn’t understand his true intentions, and they couldn’t tell whether he was lying or telling the truth, so they just wrote him off as a villain that deserved whatever he got. Though, I couldn’t say that Kokichi was without fault. He was provoking the others with his words.

 

Shortly after the others had gathered by Kaito’s side, Shuichi began speaking to Kokichi. He told him that no one wanted to be around him and that he would always be alone. Kokichi replied, saying that friends didn’t make the game more entertaining, but his pause and declaration that he was bored of the situation made his lie rather obvious. The others and I watched as Kokichi disappeared from the room. They all sighed a breath of relief, but I swallowed roughly. I began slowly walking away from the group, heading towards the direction he had gone in.

 

“You’re not going after him, are you?” Maki’s words pierced through me, causing me to turn and look towards her. Despite her scary face, I kept my composure and decided to tell the truth instead of just coming up with a lie.

 

“I am,” I simply stated. “Do you have a problem with that?”

 

“That’s really not safe, ____,” Shuichi spoke up, looking nervous. “I mean, alone with someone filled with so much malice...”

 

“Don’t comment on things you don’t understand,” I spat, causing the other students to look rather surprised. “I understand things about Kokichi that none of you possibly could.”

 

“How can you understand someone as complicated as Kokichi?” Himiko yelled out, her voice full of disbelief.

 

“Because I am the Ultimate Therapist,” I said with a sigh. “I’ve been watching his behavioral patterns, so I think I’ve come to understand him better. Often, I can tell when he is lying, and when he is telling the truth just by his actions.”

 

“But, isn’t he always lying?” Tsumugi asked, pointing towards me. “And when did you remember your talent, ___?”

 

“When she remembered it doesn’t matter,” Kaito said, a bit of blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. “What really matters is that ___ is going to figure out Kokichi for us. Finally, it’s not like any of us have any idea what’s going through that guy’s head.”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. The others looked at me in confusion. “I am a therapist. If I learn anything about Kokichi, or if I manage to get him to talk to me I cannot give you guys any details.”

 

“Why’s that?” Keebo asked, confusion lacing his voice.

 

“Because, the feelings of another person are private. I have no right to tell you guys anything. Only Kokichi can do that if he wants to,” I said, a small, nervous laugh escaping my lips. “That would go against my morals.”

 

Without even giving the others a chance to comment on my words, I turned and began sprinting out of the room. I was sure they weren’t very happy with what I had told them, but that didn’t matter to me. I knew that I couldn’t always please everyone. I had to do what my heart and head were telling me to do. They were telling me to track down Kokichi.

 

As I ran through the hallway, I noticed Kokichi’s figure in the distance. He was walking slowly, seemly towards no destination in particular. I slowed my pace, hoping not to startle the boy with the tapping of my shoes. As I continued towards him, my feet did tap slightly. He took notice of this and quickly turned his head around, stopping in his tracks. At first, an expression of confusion appeared on his face, but within seconds it was replaced with a cheeky grin.

 

“Ah, ____!” he said energetically. “Here to kill me? Well, the game was fun while it lasted.” I stopped walking as well, staring at him as he took a few steps towards me. “That was obviously a lie. Like I would let myself get killed.” He placed his hands behind his back, his grin still there.

 

“I think you know that I’m not here for that,” I stated calmly, a small smile appearing on my lips. “How are you feeling, Kokichi?”

 

“Just fantastic!” He snickered. “This is a wonderful place, isn’t it, ___?” He threw his hands into the air, an aura of fake excitement smothering him.

 

“You know, I think that’s the opposite of how you’re feeling, Mr. Supreme Leader,” I said cheekily, knowing all too well that he was putting on an act. Though, I probably shouldn’t have been joking around, for I knew that he actually felt horrible.

 

“What are you, a lie detector?” He laughed his signature laugh. “But, even Gonta would have been able to see through that lie.” His smile faded for a few seconds, but returned immediately after as he snickered once again.

 

“Alright, Kokichi, I need to get to the point,” I said softly, beginning to feel nervous. “I know that you actually cared for Gonta.” I closed my eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I opened them, letting go of the breath. “I know lots of things about you.”

 

“Really?” A tone of genuine confusion and concern laced his voice as he placed a finger to his chin. Within seconds, his genuine expression was replaced with another cheeky grin. “Didn’t I say it before? I never cared about that idiot. He was just a pawn and I used him!” He laughed maniacally as he stretched his arms out.

 

“That’s a lie,” I said firmly. “I can tell just by your mannerisms. You’re avoiding eye contact, your smile is fake, and so on.”

 

Kokichi suddenly took a step backwards, causing me to immediately grab his wrist and lock eyes with him. At first, a shocked, insecure expression was plastered on his face as he finally peered into my eyes. Within seconds, another large, fake smile appeared on his face, but his eyes remained the same. I expected him to snatch himself away from my grip, or even push me away from him, but he didn’t. 

 

“Do you really want to press forward, ___?” The words that left his lips were soft and a bit menacing. “Because I’d be lying if I said I’m okay with you doing that.”

 

“I do,” I said with confidence, knowing that his previous words were just an attempt to scare me off. “Because I think I’m beginning to understand you, Kokichi.”

 

“Now that’s tooootal BS right there,” he said, shifting his eyes slightly. “How could someone as basic as you understand someone like me?”

 

“Because I have the upperhand here,” I murmured softly, my expression softening despite his cruel words.

 

“Say what now?” He said, placing his finger to his chin once again, looking rather confused. “How can you be so sure?”

 

Considering his mannerisms, I could tell that his words weren’t genuine. I wasn’t sure why he was faking his reaction, though. Even though I could often tell if he was lying or telling the truth, that didn’t mean I could read him word for word. That would be unrealistic. I looked a bit confused, but I attempted to keep my composure. I had to get something out of the mysterious boy. I had to do something. I slightly tightened my grip on his wrist, searching his eyes for answers.

 

“That reaction was...strange. It’s almost like y-”

 

“Like I know what you’re up to little miss Ultimate Therapist?” He cut me off, starting to lose his cool. “If you think that BS is going to work on me, you’re dead wrong.” His words were quiet, yet stern and forceful.

 

“No, you’re wrong!” I spat, grabbing onto his shoulders tightly, shaking his form. “I just don’t want to see you suffer anym-”

 

Suddenly, Kokichi pushed me, causing me to lose my grip on him. He didn’t hurt me, but he pushed me hard enough that I stumbled backwards, nearly losing my balance. My eyes widened a bit as I saw his distressed expression. Had I struck a nerve? Had I struck a chord with him? Was he about to snap? Was he okay? Questions began surging through my brain as I stared at the unstable boy before me. I couldn’t read him -- The Ultimate Therapist was at a loss.

 

“Your Ultimate is a joke, ____,” he said sternly, tightening his fist. “Out of all the people to help here, you try and help me. You must be really stupid.” Once he finished his words, he began walking away.

 

I knew that Kokichi was feeling horrible -- like he was on the edge, but I wasn’t going to let that stop me. He had only pushed me earlier, but he was capable of doing so much more harm to me. I knew it was likely that he wouldn’t go as easy on me a second time, but still, I didn’t care. I quickly darted towards him and ended up losing my balance. Except, things worked out in my favor. There I was, each of my hands near the sides of his head, holding my body above his. I had the boy pinned. There was no escaping for the Ultimate Supreme Leader -- he was trapped by the Ultimate Therapist. I peered down into his eyes, expecting them to be full of disdain and anger, but they weren’t. He looked shocked and uncomfortable. He looked like a cornered puppy. Had my sudden action caused his comfortable facade to be broken?

 

“Kokichi,” I started, my voice calm and relaxing. “I think that you’re doing this because you’re scared -- because you don’t want to become a victim of the killing game.”

 

“...” Kokichi said nothing. His previous expression faltered, becoming vague and hard to read.

 

“But, I know that you don’t want to shut everyone out. I know that you’re distancing yourself with your lies in order to survive this killing game,” I said, my words spewing with raw emotion. Normally, I had no problem staying professional, but Kokichi brought something else out in me. He made me feel a way I didn't want to admit. I took a deep breath, then exhaled. “You don’t want to get in the Mastermind’s way.” I paused for a few seconds, thinking over my next words. “That’s not all, though. I think it goes even deeper than that...”

 

“So what?” he said softly, no emotion in his voice. “So, what does it matter?”

 

I-It,” I stuttered, beginning to lose my composure. Normally, I’d be totally fine in a conversation like this with one of my patients, but this time it was different. The Ultimate Supreme Leader had me at a loss for words.

 

“Just like I thought,” he said. “It doesn’t matter, so you’re just wasting time.”

 

“It matters to me, okay?” I finally said. “I know you think this is the only way, but it isn’t. I have a proposition.”

 

“Hm?” He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

 

“Come to my room tonight at nine o’clock,” I replied. “We can talk about it then.”

 

“I don’t know, if I do that it’ll just be too perfect of a time to kill you.” He smirked slightly.

 

“If you don’t come, I’m coming to your room and I won’t leave until you answer the door,” I replied sternly.

 

“Alrighty then, somehow you’ve got me interested,” he declared coolly. “You better not disappoint me.” His last sentence was rather low, and oddly sexual sounding. After hearing his sudden change in tone, I swallowed roughly and bit my lip. I knew that it was just a joke, but that didn’t change the way it made me feel.

 

I quickly broke eye contact with him, immediately pulling myself off him. He got off the floor, dusting off his jacket. I swallowed roughly, already feeling anticipation for nine o’clock. He smiled at me, throwing his hand into the air before heading off into the opposite direction. My knees began to feel weak, but I shook my head and quickly recuperated.

 

Later that night, I kept glancing at my clock. My hands began to tremble in anticipation. Only about five minutes until nine o’clock. Getting nervous beforehand wasn’t something I usually did. When I had first became a therapist, I was nervous like this, but it didn’t take me too long to get used to it. As I was about to let out a sigh, I heard someone at my door. Was he a bit early? I quickly headed towards the door, only to lay eyes on the Ultimate Supreme Leader. His expression was rather bare, not showing too much emotion. If anything, I could see a hint of curiosity in his eyes. I quickly let him inside my room.

 

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” I attempted to sound professional, but my nerves were probably shining through. Kokichi took my words at face value, plopping down onto my neatly made bed. I internally sighed.

 

“I never thought I’d be on your bed tonight,” he said, laughing his signature laugh. “How exciting!” He smiled brightly as he gazed around my room.

 

“I’ll just go ahead and say it,” I said softly, rubbing my arm. “I don’t want you to push me away.” I looked him straight in the eyes as I approached the bed, noticing his eyes shifting slightly. “I want you to put just a little trust in me. I’m not expecting you to just suddenly be buddy buddy with everyone else here.”

 

“...Why?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. His eyes were full of curiosity, and a bit of something else was burning in them. I couldn’t quite place what it was. “It’s not like we know anything about each other.”

 

“That’s not true!” I blurted out, losing my cool once again as I lunged towards him.

 

Just like earlier, I found myself hovering over Kokichi; except this time, we were on a bed -- my bed. I began breathing heavily, my face turning a bright red color as I prepared myself for what I was going to say next. I stared directly into his eyes.

 

“...” Like before, he didn’t say a word. Yet again, he seemed a bit surprised by my sudden action. It didn’t take long before his expression morphed into a cheeky one, though.

 

“I know that you like video games. I know that you like to prank others. I know that you’re not really a member of an evil organization. I know that you don’t actually want anyone to die,” I said quickly, panting a bit as I ran out of breath. I breathed in, exhaling afterwards. “And I even know that you love grape flavored Panta.”

 

My palms began to sweat and shake slightly as I bit my lip. I had basically just declared that I had been watching him -- that I had been paying close attention to him. I had openly declared that I had pried further into his life more than he knew. I averted my gaze, feeling my arms beginning to weaken. Would I be able to hold myself up any longer?

 

Just as my arms were about to give out, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my back and pull me straight down. My head landed on the upper part of Kokichi’s chest. I could feel his arms begin to relax on my back, so I did my best to relax as well. Even though I was nervous, something about being wrapped into his warm embrace was comforting.

 

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind getting closer to you,” he said softly, staring up at the ceiling. “And that’s the truth.”

 

“...” This time it was my turn to remain quiet. I was at a loss for words once again. Even though I had hopes of getting into his head, I didn’t expect him to act this way. I couldn’t say that I disliked the feeling of being in his arms. If I did, that would be a lie. If I said that I wouldn’t mind being in his arms every night, that would be the truth. Deep down, I knew that I had developed some feelings for him shortly after we entered the killing game, but I wasn’t okay with admitting it before. A therapist that has a hard time coming to terms with their own feelings. How pathetic.

 

“Yeah, that is pretty pathetic, ___,” he said, laughing his signature laugh once again. I lifted myself up, breaking free from his grip. I stared down into his eyes, noticing a grin on his face; however, this grin was different. This grin seemed...genuine. It didn’t seem fake.

 

“Huh?” I asked in confusion, my jaw dropping.

 

“I think you should be more careful about what you say aloud.” He laughed softly, placing his left hand over mine. “Or maybe that’s a lie?”

 

I shifted slightly, ready to climb off the boy. This therapy session was over. As soon as I began lifting myself up, I felt himi grab each of my wrists and hold me in place. I locked eyes with him once again. He narrowed his eyes and smiled -- he smiled another genuine, yet cheeky smile. My eyes shifted slightly as I began to feel even more anxious.

 

Suddenly, without warning, he released my right wrist and stroked my cheek with his free hand. I winced slightly at the warm contact from his hand. He gently pulled my face down towards his, causing me to lock lips with him within seconds. Even if I had wanted to pull away, I doubt there would have been time -- not that I actually wanted to. I was rather shocked at first, but as soon as I calmed down, my eyes closed and I began to melt into the kiss. It was warm, sweet, and rather compassionate. It wasn’t something I would have expected from Kokichi. Nonetheless, I was in heaven -- I felt like I was floating. Sadly, nothing can last forever. He eventually pulled away and stared up at me, a smile on his face.

 

“If this is what your therapy sessions are like, then I’ll show up for sure,” he said, another cheeky grin plastered on his lips -- another genuine cheeky grin from The Supreme Leader.

 

“From now on, you only get this if you answer my questions,” I said cheekily, despite still feeling a bit nervous. “And you better not lie to me.”


	2. Chapter 2/2 (Final.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I decided to write one more part for this, so I hope you enjoy.   
> If you have any thoughts, please let me know.  
> Thanks for reading!

 It had been about three days since I had had an actual conversation with Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Even though he didn’t say all that much, he didn’t refute my theory that he was afraid of becoming a victim in the killing game -- that he felt more vulnerable than he let on. His facial expressions and mannerisms revealed a lot about how he actually felt. The truth appeared to shine through his actions a bit, making his facade less perfect than he probably thought it was; regardless, it was still a rather strong, believable facade to the average person. Even though I did feel like I had a small advantage over the leader, he also had an advantage over me. He brought out something in me that no one had brought out of me in a very long time -- hesitation. I hadn’t felt so hesitant and unprofessional since I had first became a therapist. The purple-haired boy had managed to make me feel vulnerable -- he had captured my heart. Perhaps that was because I wholeheartedly believed there was someone genuine buried beneath all the lies? Or perhaps his lies had more power over me than I had originally thought?

 

  
        As I was sitting at the dining hall table, I picked at my dinner and glanced around the room. My eyes wandered over to Kokichi as he began heading towards the kitchen. I propped my head up, letting out a small sigh. I wasn’t sure how to approach the situation at hand. We hadn’t spoken in three days -- things were exactly the way they were before that night. He avoided me like before -- though I could argue that he avoided me even more than before. Three days ago, he had kissed me. I would be lying if I said that kiss meant nothing to me, because it did. My theory that he was afraid to get close to others still seemed very plausible to me, but I wasn’t sure what would be the best course of action when it came to fixing that problem. He had every right to be afraid of working with others -- Kaede’s fate was an example of what happens when you try to bring others together. Physically, he might have been safer on his own, but emotionally, it had to have been tearing him apart. We were all in a sticky situation.  
 

 

        “Hey, ___, It’s been a couple days and we were, ugh…” Kaito said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Wondering if you were going to tell us if you got any truth out of the guy.”

 

  
        “I um,” I began, letting out another sigh as I noticed Kokichi, out of the corner of my eye, peeking his head into the dining hall. “No. He wouldn’t comply, as you all probably expected,” I lied.

 

 

        “I don’t think anyone can pick apart someone like Kokichi,” Himiko said, poking out her lip in frustration. “It’s just not possible.”

 

 

  
        “So, that guy’s really just a jerk,” Kaito said, crossing his arms. “Eh, I guess some people just can’t be helped then, huh, ___?”

 

 

        “People can only be helped if they want to be helped,” I simply said, slight annoyance shining through my voice. The others quickly dropped the conversation, happily switching to a more lighthearted topic. They seemed to have assumed that I was annoyed by Kokichi’s antics, but they were the ones I was truly annoyed by.

 

 

        As the others flooded out, Shuichi remained at the table, for he was still finishing his meal. I quietly continued eating mine, occasionally glancing up at the boy. Shuichi was someone Kokichi seemed to pay a bit more attention to -- someone that he was a bit more playful with. Shuichi obviously didn’t trust Kokichi, that’s why he was concerned when I was planning to pursue him; however, he seemed to pay more attention to his words and actions than the others. Just like me, he appeared to be curious about what actually went on inside the leader’s head.

 

 

        “Hey, I-” Shuichi cleared his throat, a shy, uncertain look upon his face. “I’m sorry that your talk with Kokichi didn’t go as planned,” he said. “Are you going to...try again?”

 

 

        Did Shuichi actually hope that I would get through to Kokichi? Being the Ultimate Detective, maybe he was curious about his intentions too. From what I could tell, Shuichi seemed like a trustworthy person -- like someone that had no chance of being the mastermind. The way he reacted to Kaede’s death, his feelings for the girl -- it was all the truth. Maybe I could trust him?

 

  
        Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. If Kokichi was afraid of Monokuma watching his every move, would he feel more open to talk if Monokuma was distracted by someone else? It wouldn’t be a permanent solution, but maybe just one more talk could help?

 

 

        “Shuichi,” I said softly, leaning over the table a bit, coming closer to his face. “I need to ask you something, but it’s super important that we be discreet.”

 

  
        “O-okay?” Shuichi breathed out, seeming a bit caught off guard by my sudden action.

 

  
        “Do you think you can,” I glanced around the room, feeling a bit nervous. I leaned into his ear and whispered. “Distract the  _bear_ for a while?”

 

  
        “R-right now?” Shuichi stammered.

 

  
        “Please, Shuichi…” I pulled back, shooting him a pitiful, pleading look. It seemed unethical of a therapist to manipulate someone into doing something for them, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do -- I had to do it for Kokichi.  “...If I try again, I don’t need  _him_  getting in the way,” I muttered, eyeing the boy as his expression began to relax.

 

        “Alright,” he finally gave in, placing his hand under his chin. “But, I want you to tell me how things go. I’m not asking you to tell me any specific details; I know that’s against your morals.”

 

 

        “Deal,” I said, smiling brightly. “I really appreciate this. Thank you.”

 

 

        After Shuichi and I finished eating, he smiled and waved before departing -- before going to distract the unsuspecting Monokuma. Now that Shuichi was about to have a chat with the demented headmaster, it was time for me to find  _my_  leader. I had a lot of things I wanted to ask him -- a lot of things I wanted to talk about without the possibility of Monokuma spying.

 

        I quickly made my way towards the dorms, stopping directly in front of Kokichi’s door. Just as I was about to pound on it, it happened again -- I hesitated. I roughly shook my head, mentally telling myself that there was no turning back -- now was not the time to hesitate. Now was my chance to have a truly private conversation with the Ultimate Leader.

  
  
        I knocked on his door a few times. I waited for a moment, but there was no answer. Was he ignoring me or was he not there? I mentally sighed, realizing that answering his door would be a stupid move on his part -- I could be anyone. As much I wanted to yell, I knew that was a bad idea -- it could attract unwanted attention. Instead, I pulled a pen and a strip of paper out of my bag, then  began writing:

 

  
        “Hey, Kokichi. It’s ___. I need to ask you something.”

 

        After I finished the note, I slipped half of it under his door and waited. To my surprise, I saw his slender fingers immediately reach under the door to grab the note. Now that I had confirmation that he was undoubtedly in his room, I stood there and tapped my foot as I waited. After a moment, I saw his door slowly open. Before me, stood the Ultimate Supreme Leader with a large, playful smirk upon his lips -- except, it looked...forced.

 

        “Kokichi,” I said softly, stepping closer to him and leaning into his ear. “Monokuma is distracted right now, so hurry up and let me inside,” I whispered.

  
  
  
        “Ooo, desperate aren’t ya?” he joked, placing his hands on his hips. “Too bad I don’t have time for idiotic chatter. If you know what’s best for you, you should leave.”

  
  
        I completely ignored his words, for I had other things to worry about. A look of pure determination smeared across my face. I could tell that he was trying to interpret what was going through my head. He cocked his head to the side, his smirk disappearing as I silently stood before him. His eyes peered into mine, narrowing slightly as he tried to read me.

 

        Suddenly, I pushed past the boy and barged into his room, shutting the door behind me. The boy stood there dumbfounded as I began hastily searching around the room. I was looking for cameras, or any other things that might put either of us in harm’s way. Once I was finished searching, I plopped down onto his messy, unmade bed. I had searched every nook and cranny of the boy’s room, but there was nothing. I had been informed that there were no cameras around the school, but I wanted to make sure.

 

  
        “Are you crazy or something, ___?” he finally asked, approaching me as I continued to occupy his sleeping space. “I thought you were a professional therapist,” he teased, a small smile with a hint of confusion painted upon his face. “You need to leave right n-"

 

  
  
        “Listen for a moment, please,” I said, cutting off the purple-haired boy’s words. “There are no cameras and Monokuma is taken care of for now. He can’t bother us.”

 

 

        “...” He remained silent, but his eyes met mine once again. His gaze relaxed a bit and his smile faded as he quietly awaited my words.

  
 

        “I thought you might feel a little more comfortable talking if you knew our conversation was completely private.” I paused, taking a deep breath. “I now realize that I put you in danger before. You were right to think that working with others is dangerous -- it is.” I began fiddling with my fingers -- a nervous habit I thought I had overcome. Regardless of my nerves, I kept eye contact with the boy before me. “But, it’s also dangerous for you to do all this on your own.”

  
  
        “Where’s Monokuma?” he suddenly asked. He crossed his arms and held himself tight, almost as if he were trying to comfort himself. His eyes wandered away from mine, a look of uncertainty swirling within them.

  
  
  
        “With Shuichi,” I said. “I convinced him to create a diversion…” I paused, rubbing my arm lightly. “...Because I trust him.”

  
  
        “Okay then,” he said quietly, his eyes focused on the wall behind me. “I mean, reading others is sort of your thing, and you’re obviously not a liar.” He paused for a moment, his gaze finally meeting mine before continuing, “...I trust you.”

  
 

        His words caused a pure, ecstatic smile to appear on my lips. Him truthfully admitting that he trusts me means that I had made progress -- that this whole talk wasn’t a waste of time. He seemed to have loosened up slightly, which made me hopeful. Had I gotten through to him?

  
 

        “Kokichi,” I said, patting the spot next to me on the bed. The boy did as instructed and took a seat beside me. I turned, my eyes meeting his once again. My gaze was soft and inviting, while his still seemed a bit apprehensive. “You want to end the killing game because you don’t want anyone else to die, but you also want to survive yourself. That’s why you’ve been doing what you’ve been doing, isn’t it?”

  
 

        The frightened, innocent look within his eyes wasn’t something the other students had witnessed before -- he only showed this look to me. Sure, they had seen his forced, fake look of innocence, but only I had seen the real deal -- which was quite adorable, might I add. I gave him a reassuring, kind smile in an attempt to let him know that it was okay for him to be up front with me.

  
 

        “Yeah,” he finally said after a moment or so, his gaze never faltering. “I’ve been thinking of a plan, but I didn’t want to involve you. When you associated with me, It became even more dangerous to involve you, so I deliberately avoided you.”  
  
  
        “Let me decide for myself if I want to be involved,” I said softly. I placed my hand to my chest -- a serious, yet caring look adorned my face. “Every decision I make is of my own free will. If something I do ends badly, that’s no one’s fault but my own.”

  
 

        “Before, when I said your ultimate was a joke,” he started, averting his gaze. “That was a lie, obviously.” He bit his lip, shifting his body slightly.. “You’re a therapist -- therapists can read more into others’ actions and words than anyone else, right? If anyone can figure out who the mastermind is,  _it’s you._ ”

  
 

        “Then,” I paused for a few seconds, gathering my thoughts. “Together, we could possibly figure something out that could save everyone,” I said softly, peering into his distant eyes as he avoided eye contact. “But, if you knew that, then why did you refuse to involve me?”

 

        Kokichi didn’t reply for a while. He peered off into the distance, seemingly wracking his brain for the perfect words. His eyes were rather focused, a deep emotion evident within them. If he were to lock eyes with me in that moment, I might have been swallowed up by a sea of purple.

  
 

        “I didn’t want to do anything that could put you in further danger,” he finally replied. He looked back towards me seconds later, an oddly sad smile emerging on his lips. “Because I like you,” he said quietly.

  
 

        He did it again -- he brought out the hesitation buried deep within me. I bit my lip softly, finally being sucked into his deep, violet eyes. I had to face this head on -- I was a professional therapist. I peered into his deep, violet-colored orbs as he stared back. He tilted his head to the side. His smile eventually faded, his expression morphing into a curious stare.

  
 

        “Is that so?” I attempted to sound professional, but my question was soaked in curiosity. I crossed my arms, my eyes still trapped within his, searching for the truth hidden within the sea of lies.

 

        “Yep, but it doesn’t matter,” he said, a blank expression appearing on his face. “Now, you have what you came for, ___. The truth without a single lie.”

  
 

        “What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” I cocked my head to the side, pain and confusion lacing my voice. My lips trembled slightly -- I felt...scared for some reason. At this point, my head was so crowded with thoughts and questions that I felt like it was going to burst.

 

        “I like you, you like me -- that’s the end of it,” he said bluntly, his expression a bit distant and blank. Though, the corner of his lip quivered slightly -- strange.

 

  
        “But, you kissed me!” I blurted out a bit loudly, clutching my head in my hand. I massaged my temples with my fingers in an attempt to calm my nerves. “You can’t just-”

  
  
        “It’s your fault for being such a tease!” he suddenly yelled, cutting off my words. His expression was filled with anger and something else -- perhaps it was fright? “What if the mastermind found out about us, huh?” He roughly dug his fingernails into his bedding, gritting his teeth. “You saw what happened with Shuichi and Kaede,” he muttered, emphasizing each word. His tone was rather harsh -- it was deeper than what I was used to.

 

        “We’re free right now!” I yelled, my composure completely gone at this point. “No one is here to stop us right now, so stop pulling away!” I bit my lip roughly, liquid threatening to fall from my eyes-- no, I can’t cry. “I’ll find more ways to distract Monokuma! We’ll come up with a plan together!”

  
 

        When I told myself not to cry, my body didn’t listen. I crumbled and waterfalls came crashing down my cheeks. I was a therapist, but I was also human. Humans make mistakes, humans cry -- it was human nature, and yet, I refused to accept that.

  
 

        Kokichi’s anger quickly faded when he noticed that I had completely broken. Genuine shock overtook his face, a bit of regret mixed in as well. I looked away, utterly embarrassed by my lack of professionalism and composure. I was here to help him, and yet I let my own emotions get in the way.

 

        “Damn it, ___,” he said sternly, a tad of guilt in his voice. He firmly grabbed my wrists, pushing my back against the bed. This time, the Ultimate Supreme Leader was towering over the Ultimate Therapist.

 

        “...” I didn’t say a thing, but I peered up into Kokichi’s eyes. I could tell that tears were threatening to fall. I never thought I would see this sort of weakness from him, but he just kept on surprising me.

  
 

        “You make things more difficult than they have to be,” he said softly, yet firmly. “I tried to push you away, but you proceeded forward.” He let go of my wrists, placing his hands on the bed, still towering over my form. “I knew you were watching me from the very beginning, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t guilty of watching you from time to time.”

  
  
        “...” I remained quiet, taking in the words leaving the boy’s mouth.

 

  
        “From a distance, I kept my eyes on you,” he said, shifting his eyes away, only to return his gaze within a couple of seconds. “Because you piqued my interest when we first met. You’re different from the others.” His gaze was longing, yet distant at the same time. “Since the beginning, my goal has been to end the killing game. I knew that I may have to make questionable decisions, but I soon realized that I wasn’t willing to make decisions that would put you in danger.”

 

        I wiped away any remaining tears from my face, a confident, kind smile replacing my previous expression. I slowly reached forward, placing my hand gently on his cheek. With that, a single tear ran down his cheek, which I immediately wiped away with my thumb.

 

  
        “Kokichi, I’m making this decision,” I said sternly, yet kindly.  “I like you.” I paused for a moment, averting my gaze as I gathered my thoughts. Within a few seconds, I looked back into his tearful eyes. “No, scratch that -- I love you. That’s not changing, so you might as well give in.”

  
 

        “...” He remained silent. Shock and uncertainty plagued his face. I gently rubbed his cheek in an attempt to comfort him. I half expected him to reject my touch, but he didn’t. A small smile slowly appeared on his lips.

  
 

        “I truly believe we are the only ones that can end this killing game. Without me, you won’t succeed. We have to work together behind the scenes. Avoiding the mastermind won’t be easy, but we can do it. Once we put an end to this game, the others will swallow all those hateful things they said about you.”

  
 

        “You’re stubborn as hell,” he said, his smile never faltering. “I trust you to keep everyone else safe, but can I trust you to keep yourself safe too?”

  
 

        “I have someone to protect. I can’t protect them if I’m dead, now can I?” I smirked, a smug, playful look appearing on my face.

  
 

        “What a coinkydink, I have someone to protect too!”  He beamed,laughing his signature laugh. Every ounce of fear and regret seemed to have vanished at this point. He leaned into my ear, a low, drawn out whisper escaping his lips, “ _It might totally be you._ ” He interlaced his fingers with mine, pulling the both of us back up into sitting positions. “Or not.”

  
 

        “B-but, I thought you liked me,” I fake pouted, poking out my lip as I exaggerated like Kokichi did frequently.

  
 

        “Oh, that was just a lie,” he stated bluntly, every ounce of emotion leaving his face.

  
 

        “Excuse me?” I narrowed my eyes, pulling my hands away and crossing my arms.

  
 

        “That was a lie. I’m still a liar, ya know,” he said, a smirk appearing on his lips as he leaned towards me, stopping merely inches away from my lips. “ _But, I do love you -- and that definitely isn’t a lie_ ,” he muttered against my lips, his eyes peering into mine.

  
 

        That did it -- I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He immediately kissed back, all the emotion he had held back before came rushing out -- it was almost overwhelming. I had never felt bliss quite like this. The kiss from three days ago was nothing compared to this one.

  
 

        Kokichi lied all the time, he teased me, and he was often childish -- but I loved everything about him, including his  _strange_  quirks. Kokichi wasn’t some evil being that wanted to inflict pain on others -- that was just a character that he played. He thought that that character would save everyone, but things weren’t quite that simple. I was glad that he was willing to put aside that character for me -- that he was willing to take a chance. Together, I knew that the both of us would be able to change everything.

 

  
  
        “Oh no,” I said, hesitantly pulling away from the kiss. “What about Shuichi and Monokuma?” I placed my hands to my cheeks, feeling a bit nervous as I looked towards the door.

  
  
        “Well, you said there aren’t any cameras in here,” he said, lightly grabbing onto my arm, causing me to return my attention to him. “Who cares if Monokuma is free now? He doesn’t know you’re here.”

  
  
  
        “But, what if he sees me leave?” I asked, feeling a bit stupid for forgetting about the hellish situation we were all still trapped in.

  
 

        “That’s why you won’t leave tonight,” Kokichi smirked, softly laughing his signature laugh and nuzzling his face into my arm.

  
 

        “Um,” I blushed slightly, turning my face away. “I’m not sure that’s appropriate.”

  
 

        “Neither is falling for your patient,” he interjected, still nuzzling his face into my arm. Okay, that’s too cute -- I’m going to freak out.

  
 

        “Well, neither is falling for your therapist!” I spat, my embarrassment getting the better of me once again. Again, why must he have this effect on me?

  
 

        “We’re both inappropriate, so lets sleep together, ___!” He teased playfully. Then, he lied down on the bed and placed his head on my lap. He peered up at me, grinning from ear to ear.

 

  
        “E-excuse me?” I stammered, turning my face away. I wanted to push him off the bed then proceed to beat him with his own pillow, but at the same time I did sort of like him being close to me.

  
  
        “Calm down, I won’t do anything like  _that_.” He yawned, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around my waist. “...Probably,” he muttered the last part.

  
  
  
        “Kokichi...” I muttered. I looked towards the door, then returned my attention at the boy resting upon me. I smiled, gently placing my hand on top of his head. He didn’t move from the contact. Had he actually fallen asleep, or was he just faking it? “Everything is going to be okay,” I spoke softly as I began lightly brushing my fingers through his silky, purple hair. “...because I’m here for you.”


	3. A/N: New ongoing Kokichi x Reader. (After game.)

Hello, everyone! 

  
Thank you all for all the support on this fanfiction. It means the world to me!   
  


I wanted to let you guys know that I have an ongoing Kokichi x Reader Fanfiction.

Link in case you're interested:

[Wistful Warmth. (Kokichi x Reader.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570511/chapters/38827250)

Summary: 

Many years after the final killing game ended, Kokichi Ouma made a decision that would change his life forever; the decision to steal from the reader’s bakery.  
When forgotten memories begin to surface, Kokichi and the baker come together to uncover the truth and overcome past traumatic experiences. As they grow closer, pieces of the puzzle begin to fall into place and familiar faces return.  
  


-Takes place many years after the events of V3, so Kokichi is an adult.-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed this, please check out my Kokichi Ouma Songfic! :
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078805
> 
> And my other Kokichi x Reader: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246568


End file.
